


Taken Away to The Dark Side

by FoxyEgg



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Dark Stuff Yall, Depression, Don't Try This At Home, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Help, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really have no fucking clue, I'm Going to Hell, Leon Is So Depressing, Lots of puking for no reason, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Oof Guys, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Poor Leon, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, SO MANY TAGS!!, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sorta Selective Mutism, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Therapy, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ugh, Ultra Oof, bxb - Freeform, mega oof, sad Leon, trigger warning, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Leon can't do this any longer, he can't. It's too bad that they're here- to them, he's not good enough to keep. How will Leon start his healing? Will he stay broken?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, here we are. Got some inspiration to write some Chris x Leon, though I know next to nothing about all of the Resident Evil games besides for RE2 remake and RE7 but I digress. Hope that I do alright in your guys eyes, also, I'll put some art of him in here sometimes so yay. Also, look at the tags if you get triggered easily, there will be so many triggers in this.
> 
> No, I'm not making light of suicide, rape, abuse or self harm. I have been abused, I self harm, I've tried to commit suicide a lot. I know what I'm doing when I write about this and I know I have to be careful while writing this as to not trigger anyone else or myself. There's your warning guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here we are. Got some inspiration to write some Chris x Leon, though I know next to nothing about all of the Resident Evil games besides for RE2 remake and RE7 but I digress. Hope that I do alright in your guys eyes, also, I'll put some art of him in here sometimes so yay. Also, look at the tags if you get triggered easily, there will be so many triggers in this.

(Just some simple art of Leon, I could have done better though.)

 

 

They didn't stop, through all of the times that Leon screamed, all of the times he scratched them, they just kept going. In out, in out, just an endless cycle that was starting to give him a headache. He felt so empty for being so full. He's gay yes but he didn't want this. How the fuck could anyone want this? His gasp was caught in his throat as he was tossed onto the dirt road, they didn't leave his cloths or his weapons, even if they did, he would either kill himself or just let one of the zombies kill him. What's the point? It's not like anyone likes him, and definitely not after what they did to him.

"Why," he said to himself. "Why me?"

He furrowed his brows and clenched his fist that didn't have glass shards in it. His eyes widened as he saw a car's headlights brightly shining in his eyes. 'Just let it hit you, don't worry, Leon. It will be over soon, you'll be free from hell and the pain will stop. Just breath.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a tester, seeing if I/ you guys want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi did this take me forever! Thank you guys for reading the first chapter, it really drove me to write more!

(No art today I'm sorry! Here's my instagram if you want to see more of my art! https://www.instagram.com/art_abomimation/)

(Have this though) 

 

Chris and Claire were driving along the dirt path kinda fast. After he found her in Raccoon City, Chris made a vow to take Claire with him pretty much everywhere.

"Chris," she turned to her brother with a worrisome expression. "You know you don't have to take me everywhere."

"But I want to." Chris said as he furrowed his brows and looked back at the road. For a while it was quite with the occasional small talk in between long moments of silence.

"Chris! Stop!" Claire yelled as Chris's eyes went wide. He stomped on the brakes skidding to a stop.

"What The hell, Claire?! What could possibly be-" He was cut off by Claire stepping out of the car and yelling.

"Leon!" She ran in front of the car and knelt down by a body of a man.

"Who is that?" Chris said wearily as he slipped out of the car with a gun in hand.

"He's Leon, was gonna help me find you before we were split up and I found you." She shook his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he was naked for an unknown reason.

She sighed and turned to look at her older brother. "Help me hall him into the car." Chris nodded and put his gun back into his holster, something that Claire noticed and glared at him, probably will scold later him too. Chris lifted this 'Leon' character in bridle style and set him carefully in the back seat as his sister climbed back into the front.

"Alright, now that we have this random man-"

Claire interrupted him, "Leon."

"Now that we have Leon in the back seat, who is he? Who is he to you? And why the actual fuck is he butt naked and laying in the middle of a dirt road?" Chris said as he started to drive.

"Fine, fine, you deserve to know," Claire said as she glanced in the rear-view mirror to look at Leon. "Like I said, he's Leon, I don't know too much about him besides the fact that he's good with a gun and is a rookie cop." She looked back at Chris as he made a motion for her to speed it up and continue. "Again, he was going to help me find you before we were separated and I ran into you. Dare I'd say it, I'd call him a friend." Claire said as she set her hand in her lap, keeping a keen eye on Leon.

"And?" Chris said.

"And what?"

"And why is he butt naked and on a dirt road?!" Chris whisper-yelled as he didn't want to wake Leon but they started screaming anyways.

"Shut up and I don't know, I haven't seen him since the courtyard at the R.P.D." They were talking so loud that they didn't hear the shifting in the back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Egh, I don't think this turned out as good as it could have but what can I do about it. I'm way to lazy to go back and write this. Next chapter is in the works as we speak! Also, I was thinking, what if I sorta rewrote RE Vendetta, like, in a way that wont make it as... As... Iffy as it is. (I actually enjoyed how bad it was, I like seeing badass Leon and Chris so I enjoyed some of the moves in the fights, the character models looked beautiful to me. I think because I'm not super into the RE story, it doesn't bother me that it makes no sense with the other cannon stuff. And yes, I'm very aware that it's a terrible movie, I thought that it was okay though. Okay is a loose term alright?) What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Leon shook awake, he felt leather rubbing uncomfortably on his back. He cracked open one eye and started having a panic attack, he's in a moving dark car with muffled voices. He gasped and every single scenario zipped through his head. Did they come back for him? Is this it? Is this the end? He finally was able to make out the voices in the front- a man and a female, he recognized the female's voice.

 

Leon rasped out, "Claire?" She turned her head and smiled back at him. Definitely Claire.

 

"Hiya, Leon!" She turned and patted the man's shoulder. "This is Chris, Chis here is my brother."

 

Chris huffed out a reply, "And Chris can introduce himself." Leon saw Claire shrug in the passenger seat and glance back in the rear view mirror.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Uh, not too sure about that." Leon flexed his hands and started checking his other limbs and such. "Everything seems to be in working order?" Claire scowled at him and crossed her arms.

 

"So, Leon," She said dramatically. "Would you care to explain why you're naked?" Leon rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

  
"I'll get back to you on that one when I actually remember." It seams like his brain totally erased everything before this. If he's being honest, it scared him- no,  _ terrified _ him to his core. After that it was just silence, Leon occasionally (and by occasionally I mean all the fucking time) shifted because his ass was throbbing, it was both confusing and self explanatory. He can't remember, it can't be that bad, right.  **Right** ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one was short so I decided to just keep on writing but split the chapters up. Boom shock-a-la-ca. 👌  
> Also be careful! This chapter has thoughts of suicide, self harm and rape, and also (strangely and oddly) very detailed analysis of what happened to him, has a lot of barf and bile in this chapter, I nearly threw up. I'm very empathetic. It sucks balls.
> 
> It's currently 12:04 and I took a brake from writing this for a while so cut me some slack on trash writing.

Leon drifted into sleep and woke up to the squeaking of wheels on the floor and talking people. What the fuck- All of the sudden, everything shot back into his head. He remembered the men laughing and slapping him, he remembered the feeling of emptiness but fullness, the feeling of hips slamming into his, tears running down his face and a dick smacking into the back of his throat making him gag and be forced to not throw up, to swallow it. He covered his ears and clawed at them, he wish that he could rip them out, just to silence the world around him, or he could just... Disappear, you never know. He felt the bile rise slowly up his throat, but heard the laughing voice of the man.

 

_ "Come on," The man held a shit-eating grin. "Don't barf on my dick man, you'll have to clean it up like a good boy." _

 

Leon swallowed the bile and his sorrows with it.

 

' _ Now is not the time to be crying over poor life choices. _ ' 

 

He slipped out of his mind and listened, seems like everything stopped, as he wanted. Guess it's more late than he thought, Leon leaned over the side of the hospital bed and looked at the bright red numbers. Or he guesses early.

 

"1:35?" Leon rasped out to himself quietly, his throat was killing him. 

 

He needed water but didn't want to bother anyone, it's early in the morning after all, also, he still didn't have the faintest fucking clue where he was. So he sat there like a cliché main character in a movie and stared at the ceiling, he couldn't help it, with all of this new information his brain was still trying to sort it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones still super short too, sorry guys. Also, gotta be honest, this was kinda gross to write, got a little bit too carried away jebus hecking christo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some time to write other stories so sorry for the wait. Also, thank you guys so much for all of the support! Really makes my days just a bit better thinking about how you guys like my amateur ass writing.
> 
> .:Chapter has self harm:.

   Leon couldn't close his eyes, he just saw darkness. He stood up and walked around a few times to try and ward off the anxiety. He wanted to forget and die. He wanted to hurt himself but couldn't see anything sharp enough around him, surprising since he was in a hospital. Leon put his back to a wall and slid down it putting his legs to his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed, opening them and looking down at his wrist. He felt the urge return, he didn't want to, but he couldn't fight it. It was like a painful itch. Leon quickly brought his arm to his face and bit down hard. He could feel his hand clench into a fist, tightening muscles and tendons snapping out of the way of his teeth. It was a burning pain, he held it as hard as he could force himself to do and stayed still for a few seconds. Leon pulled back and winced at the temporary bruise left in his wake.

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered to no one in particular.

  Leon looked up at the sky and closed his eyes wanting to cry. He rubbed his arm and whispered to himself for a while before he stood up. He wanted to feel more pain. He wanted blood. Leon gritted his teeth, no, no he didn't want to hurt himself. He came to the conclusion that scratching his hand was good enough. So he did that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a big writer's block right now for this, not super into RE2 too much either, so yeah. I'm a bit burnt out with this. I would really love to read your guys's ideas for this too!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuckin' BACK FROM THE GRAVE BITCH-

(Here's some more art that I made a while back.)

Claire stepped into the room with Chris following close behind. Leon was wide awake and staring at the ceiling, the doctors found him spaced out with cuts on his hands (of which he now has bandages on). 

 

"Jesus, Leon," Claire breathed out, rushing over to check out his hand. "What'd you do?"

 

"I'm tired." Leon's eyes looked a little less bright as he stared up at Claire.

 

"What happened," she asked, though it was more of a statement.

 

"There was men," Leon started but stopped, looking around as if you check for them. "They were doing something in an alley and I wanted to make sure they weren't hurting anyone."

 

"How would that make you do... This?" She motioned for his hands.

 

"They were touching a girl, she didn't want it," he choked on his words, Leon was suffocating from his own fear.

 

"You helped?" Leon nodded at Claire's assumption. 

 

"Mhm." He brought a hand up to his mouth and bit his thumb gently.

 

Sweat was forming on his face, the collar on the hospital gown was too tight and the walls were closing in. His lungs clawed for air and his eyes started to water. ' _Weak. Weak, weak, weak, weak._ ' His throat was scratchy and his muscles were taut; the hairs on his neck stood. His ears rung and he was frozen, the tips of his fingers and his toes were cold.

 

Water. Cold water. It was splashed into his face. He grinded his hands into the white countertop of the sink, leaning on one leg and staring in the mirror with hate. ' _Why, what the hell were you thinking?_ ' 

 

"Leon! Common," it was Claire who was repeatedly knocking harshly on the lock backroom door. Leon had overheard Chris offer to kick down the door, Claire had screeched at him to stop. "You're scaring me."

 

Leon sighed and inched to the door, letting his hand hover over it. ' _But they hate you._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting you guys choose on this one, should he open the door or not? (Also, if you guys have any ideas, I'd gladly take them, I'm a bit dry on ideas right now.)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be updating sometimes because I have another story I want to work on. It's an Outlast story so please read that if you want to!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309833/chapters/43339949


	7. Chapter 7

Leon cracked the door open and groaned in disdain, doctors were lined up, talking to Claire. Chis was there too and he seemed to notice that Leon was watching. He strode over and before Leon could close the door, he wedged his foot in between the door and the frame. Leon knew there was _no_ chance in hell, even when he was in the right state of mind and physical strength, that he could fight Chris. So he let go. Claire noticed Chris’s hulking form (who couldn’t) at the door and Leon’s smaller body in the doorway, staring down.

 

“Holy shit, Leon,” she said, breathlessly. “What happened?”

 

What happened? What happened, what happened, what happened, what happened,

  
  


_what happened, what happened, what happened, what happened,_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


W

H

A

T

 

H

A

P

P

E

N

E

D

,

 

W

H

A

T

 

H

A

P

P

E

N

E

D

**,**

 

**W**

**H**

**A**

**T**

 

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**E**

**N**

**E**

**D**

**,**

 

 

 

what happened, what happened, what happened, what happened, what happened, what happened, what happened, what happened, 

  
  
  
  


What happened?

  


He shrugged. **Shrugged.** Fucking. Shrugged. She didn’t like that, _oh no no no_ , she _did_ **_not_ **like that.

 

“You need to tell us! Obviously something's happening; but _what_ ?! Not just everything can affect you like this, Leon! Happy and bubbly to depressed and _suicidal_ in less than a few hours?! You need to let us in, at least me!” She was yelling by this point, making Leon’s brain josle. He fell down and brought his knees to his chest, digging his nails into his scalp.

 

“Stop,” he shackly let out, close to braking. “Stop!”

 

He was so close to breaking, all of the carefully- no. _Meticulously_ set up walls were crumbling, close to revealing the burned down city in the middle of Leon’s brain. He couldn’t- he didn’t- how… He room was silent. Where did everyone go? Bed. Cold. Alone. The bed was next to him and he was laying on the cold floor that was covered in that fake wood tiling that always got on Leon’s nerves for some dumb reason, and he was alone. Or he felt alone.

  
‘ _Where did Claire go? Chris? The doctors?_ ’ Just before light was shining through the window, now it was the illumination of the moon that poured through. ‘ _What the fuck?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played with the formatting a bit with this one, was kinda fun. But yeah, I don't wanna speak too soon, but I might be back on the ball with updating this; at least a bit more than I used to. Thank you all so much for the amazing support, this is by far my most read and voted on story, thank you all for reading this!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH JESUS I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT RHDJKQWNCQNC-

He’s been forgetting so much. Forget, forget, forget. They touched him, fucked him until he couldn’t walk. They cut him, bit him, Threw him. Evil,  _ evil souls _ . They weren’t men, they were  _ demons _ in human skin. Leon was still curious where the doctors and the two Redfeilds went. They used the outbreak to do whatever the hell their sick fantasies were. Obviously they were going for girls, but settled for Leon when he got involved. Leon was so weak now, mentally and physically, from the actions they did. They were an evil bunch, loving the smell of fear. 

 

Leon didn’t want to think about their faces ever again. Or their smell. Or their taste. Or feel. Or anything; he just wanted to forget  _ them all _ . Was Canada taken over by the undead? What about the rest of the United States? Leon couldn’t just leave those people without protection. 

 

‘ _ Get over your shit, Leon, _ ” he thought to himself, ‘ _ and stand up for the citizens! The helpless people that have had worse than you. Get your shit together, Kennedy! _ ’

 

Leon lightly smack his head on his cheek and bit the inside of his lips, looking out the nearby window.

 

‘ _ I could be free… Just a simple jump and, poof! All of it is gone! _ ’ Leon shook his head, grumbling at himself, “people, Leon. Think out the others. Your parents, what about them? You could help the shit out of them and save people like you.”

 

Leon breathed slowly and rubbed his face, sighing. He itched his chin as the thought about the pros and cons of staying in the US. He decided it would be better to stay, protect the innocent, that’s what the joined the force to do. He’ll be damned if he doesn’t fulfill that. Leon ran a hand through his hair and pulled on it in frustration, slamming his head on his pillow and accidentally smacked his head on the headboard of the hospital bed. Leon growled and curled up in a ball, gritting his teeth and holding his head, whispering, “ow,” over and over until the pain turned into a dull thump.

 

Fuck you, luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse for the wait....? Yeah, I don't have one. I mean school is hell and halloween is approaching so I'm making a soul walker costume (it's taking so long D:). Also, I just kinda... Fell out of the fandom for a bit. 
> 
> Thank you all of the support!


End file.
